mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
The Force Unleashed
Cast *'Derrick Acosta as himself' *'Shawn Chatfield as himself' Transcript (Shawn got the game called "Star Wars The Force Unleashed", so Shawn convince Derrick to play it, but he already played it)thumb|300px|right Shawn: '''Dude, got the game put it in and play it. '''Derrick: '''Dude, "Star Wars The Force Unleashed". '''Shawn: '''Yeah. '''Derrick: '''Alright. '''Shawn: '''What are you doing? Are you joking? WHAT THE F**K COME ON MAN THAT'S BULLS**T!!! '''Derrick: '''We don't need it, I already unleashed the force...cick. '''Shawn: '''What do you mean? '''Derrick: '''I mean that the force is real and it is being channeled through my body as we speak after my game. Example 1, follow me going for a little ride. (So Shawn follows Derrick to the bathroom and shows that the force is real by using a soap dispenser with a sensor in it) '''Shawn: '''Oh, come on. '''Derrick: Check that out. Shawn: '''Running to the bathroom for this, this is an automatic dispenser right there, it's not the no. '''Derrick: Yeah, I was my mind and my concentration, I'll I'll do it again, ready. Look it's Darth Vader s**t Shawn: '''Oh, god. '''Derrick: '''Ok, you don't believe that follow me. (Derrick and Shawn drives to the grocery store and use the store's sliding door and yes the sliding door has a sensor) '''Shawn: '''Oh, my god. '''Derrick: '''Check it out. '''Shawn: '''We drove all the way out here for that. '''Derrick: '''I forced it to do that. '''Shawn: Are you joking? Derrick: '''That's why they call it a force. '''Shawn: '''There's a sensor technology, there's sensor right there! '''Derrick: '''Ok, sensor technology now you're getting in the world of science fiction. '''Shawn: Come on, man. Derrick: '''That was space magic. (A random lady is choking with food) '''Shawn: She's choking on food. Derrick: No, no I made to do that. Shawn: '''She's choking on, no. '''Derrick: '''Ok, if you don't believe this I don't know what tests is gonna take if you got a test do you wanna give me or what. '''Shawn: '''Yea, I got a test let's go let's go. '''Derrick: '''Alright, let's go I'll do it I can force anything. (So Derrick and Shawn are going home and Shawn got a test for Derrick) '''Shawn: '''You're ready?! '''Derrick: '''Let's do it! '''Shawn: '''Alright, you burn my game bitch. (Shawn is going to run over Derrick using a car and Derrick going to use his force to stop the car from running himself over but it didn't work) '''Derrick: OWWWWWWW, OH MY GOD, OH THIS MAIN IS INPERABLE, OHHHHHHHH, WHILE YOU THINK THAT WAS EXPLAIN, I DIDN'T EVEN STOP THE CAR, OH MY GOD, AHHH IT'S TO GROSSIME AHHHH, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, (Gibberish), OH MY GOOOOOOD, OH MY ASS HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A SLURPEE, OH GOD I'M SITTING ON BOTH, YOU JUMPED ME FROM 50 FEET, WHY YOU DIDN'T STOP ME YOU F***ING IDIOT, OWWWW MY GOD, OOOOOH MYYYYYY GOOOOOD, HEY ASSHOLE GET A CHECK AND LIFT THIS CAR OFF OF ME ARE YOU LEAVE ME HERE OH MAN, I'M PART OF THE F***ING CAR SANDWICH OHHHH GOD, OHHHH(Derrick spits), (Moaning) Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos